I want you
by baby-rose15
Summary: My verison of how the "I want a baby" spoiler plays out. Cute and fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I know it's been done to death, but this is my version of the "I want a baby" spoiler, plays out. I have had it on my computer for a while and realized that i should post it before the show actually airs. Well enjoy.**

**I don't own bones.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – 

We were sitting in the car driving to Virginia to interview a young mother, for our current case. The ride had been quite, which was a little unusual for us but she looked like she had something on her mind so I let the silence go. She was watching out the side window, her chin resting in her hand and her brow was furrowed. She looked like she was hurting.

Nearly an hour later she had hardly moved it was making me nervous. "Hey Bones, are you ok you've hardly said two words since we got in the car?"

She turned and looked at me. I was expecting sadness in her eyes but rather there was just confusion. "I'm fine Booth; I'm just trying to figure something out in my head. It's nothing to worry about."

Ok that is worrying she never has to think about anything, she just knows it. "See Bones you trying to figure something out in your head is worrying because you always know exactly what to do. Why don't you tell me I could help." I gave her a smile that usually got her to open up.

She gave me her speculative stare, before taking a deep breath. "I want to have a child. I want to be a mother." She stated in that way she does when she does know how to phrase something other than bluntly.

That was out of left field, "Bones, that's great. I thought you didn't want to be a parent." She made a face, I didn't want her to misunderstand she would be an amazing mother. "Not that this is a bad thing you'll make a fabulous mother, really" I assured her.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive I've seen you with Parker, he adores you. And you manage to talk to kids and explain things even if you can't explain it to me."

"Thanks Booth, does Parker really adore me?"

"Are you kidding every time I've got him he wants to know if we can see you? And if we do see you he doesn't stop talking about you." I laughed, how could any kid not love her, she was fabulous with them. She smiled.

We pulled up at the crime scene and got to work. I watched her work her hair pulled into a knot at the nape of her neck, sunglasses askew, and squinting at the bones that were being unearthed. She'd always surprised me but I never expected her to want a child, I knew she'd be a good parent I'd even tried to convince her of it when we were solving the murder of Andy's mom. Something was bothering me though, she'd just told me she wants to be a mother, but she's not married, or in a relationship. When did she want to have the kid? Who did she want to be the father?

"Pack it all up and send it to the Jeffersonian," I heard her tell the FBI tech. She walked over to me pulling of the latex gloves. "Ready Booth?"

"Sure Bones. Back to the Jeffersonian." I smiled and offered a hand to help pull her out of the mud and we traipse back to the car so she could get out of her jumpsuit and change her shoes. We stopped at a local restaurant for dinner before getting back on the road again.

Halfway to D.C. and we were discussing to possibilities for the case when I decided I wanted to ask her my question. "So Bones, about the wanting a kid thing, is that like an immediate desire or is it something that you've decide that you now want if you were in a long term relationship?"

She looked at me for a minute, her blue green eyes trying to read my features. "Well I've been thinking about it for a while and I want a child within the next two at most three years. And no it doesn't have to part of a long term relationship, which seems unlikely for me anyway as I've never managed it."

"Well, if you want a child soon but don't want a long term relationship with someone, who do you want to be the father? Surely not a one night stand?"

"No, not a one night stands…" She trailed off; there was something that she wasn't telling me.

"Bones, you can tell me surely you know that I won't judge." I coaxed.

"Ok Booth, you have to promise not to say anything, just think about what I'm about to say and we can talk about it in a few days. I don't want to push you."

"Bones your being ridiculous," I moaned, what could it be that she's making me promise not to say anything.

"Booth just promise" she used my own intimidation stare against me.

"Ok I promise, tell me."

She inhaled, and looked at the road, "Booth, I want you to be the father." I opened my mouth to tell her that of course I'd be the father of her baby.

Her hand covered my mouth so quick I had no idea where it came from. "Booth, you promised just hear me out." I nodded and indicated she should go on.

Now she looked at me, "Booth, you have all the qualities that some one looks for in a good mate. You're handsome, smart, charming, and fun. You are patient when the time calls for it and passionate when that's required. You are a man that understands, not only lives his life according to a strict code of morals, and strives to make sure that other do to. You are an excellent parent to Parker, spoiling him, schooling, and worrying about him." She smiled and hesitated on the last next part.

"Bones, there is something more, I know you, you've got something else."

She looked at me trying to force herself to keep eye contact, "You promised that you'll never leave me. And while we're not romantically involved, you are my best friend and part of my family, I know that you'll always be there for me no matter what happens." She flew through it.

I had no idea that she'd actually started to believe that I wasn't going to leave her. I couldn't leave her was the truth. I covered her hand that was on the console between us with mine and squeezed, looking at her. "Bones, I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry."

She released a breath, and smiled at me. "Well are you going to say something?"

"You made me promise not to, and I don't break promises lightly." I would definitely be the father of her child but she said she didn't want me to say anything right now so I wouldn't. She smiled and nodded. "I do have something to tell you though." She looked at me again, "Thank you."

"Your, welcome." She smiled as we pulled into the Jeffersonian parking lot.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2 – 

Three days later, we had solved the case, but we still had not talked about what she asked of me, I figured it was time. I stopped to pick up coffee on the way to the lab, knowing that she would be there by now, but most of the lab would not be.

Sure enough, I saw her sitting at her computer in her office, the door was closed. I strolled over knocked on the door; she looked up and smiled, and waved for me to come in as she stood. "Morning Booth, is there a case or is this social visit, because you never bring me coffee this early, I only got here twenty minutes ago."

"Social visit, I wanted to give you an answer to that thing you asked me about a couple of days ago." The smile on her face slid into a competlative look before I could blink. "Hey don't look like that you told me to wait a few days before I gave you an answer so I did. You haven't even heard it yet and you're making faces."

"I am not making faces!" I looked at her with my _your crazy_ face, "Ok maybe I was." She took a deep breath, "I'm ready, what's your answer."

"Now Bones, before I tell you this I want to tell you that I knew my answer the instant you asked, but you told me to wait so I did." She nodded, I smiled. "Of course I'll be the father of your child, nothing would make me happier." I was beaming; she jumped into my arms, hugging me fiercely.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you. Booth you have no idea how much this means to me." I hugged her back.

"Bones, it means a lot to me too." She hugged me tighter, and we stood in her office for a while in each other's arms.

When we finally broke she looked at me, "I hoped you'd say yes, I really didn't know what I'd do if you didn't. I really only wanted you to be the father, if you had said no I probably wouldn't have gone through with it." She turned back to the desk, having no idea that she had just made my day. She wanted to have my kids, not any kids, mine. "Let me get the information on sperm donation." She started rifling through her drawer.

"Bones, I have to get to the office, why don't I pick that stuff up later, at lunch?" I raised my eyebrow questioningly

"Sure I'll meet you at the diner at 12." She smiled and walked over to me and kissed my cheek. "Thank you Booth, really"

"Not a problem Bones I'll see you at lunch."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3 – 

We sat at our regular table in the dinner and she passed me all of the information that she had. It was quite a stack. "Bones how long have you been thinking about this, that's a ton of information."

She shrugged, "Well I first thought about it when we had Andy, and got some basic information then, but otherwise maybe a month." She ate another fry, "So, here are the two banks that my OBGYN works with on a regular basis, but you can use any of them, which ever you're more comfortable with." She pulled one of the pamphlets out, "This is the one that looks the best to me, but really it's up to you." She smiled at me.

"That one sounds good, when do I need to do this by, what's the time line like?" I questioned.

"Well the sooner the better but I just started the hormones necessary so within the next couple of weeks would be ideal… Are you sure you want to do this?"

The truth was having a baby with Bones was part of my overall life plan, maybe not through a sperm bank, but if it was making her happy then fine, I couldn't refuse her anything. "Definitely Bones, I want you to have our baby, not anyone else's." To prove it I pulled out my phone and called the number on the pamphlet to set up an appointment.

"Hi, yes I'd like to make an appointment to make a donation… No this is for a specific person… Dr. Temperance Brennan is the recipient… Seeley Booth S-e-e-l-e-y B-o-o-t-h… Four thirty that is perfect. Thank you." I disconnected and was putting the appointment in my phone, when I noticed her watching, there was a tear in the corner of her eye.

"Hey Bones, what's wrong, you still want to do this right, I can cancel." She wiped the tear away.

"I'm fine I just can't believe how unbelievably lucky I am to have you. That appointment's for today isn't it." I nodded "Booth, you are an amazing man you know that right."

I laid a hand over hers and looked at her, "I've been told. Listen I have to get back to work if I am going to make that appointment. Do you want me to take you back to the Jeffersonian?"

"No I'll walk. Thank you Booth." She stood and I hugged her, kissing the top of her head.

"Don't you worry we're going to have you knocked up in no time." I smiled.

She made a scrunchy face, "I don't know what that means."

"Bones it means you'll be pregnant in no time."

A wide smile graced her face, "Ok, sounds good. See you later."

I left the dinner and climbed into my car.

I was going to have a kid with Bones. It was something that I had hoped for, dreamed about, wished for almost since meeting her. Sure I was not expecting it quiet in this manner but still maybe all the other stuff I wanted would come afterwards; there was always time for that. I was not going anywhere, and she definitely was not if she wanted to have my baby. She wanted to have my baby. That brought a grin to my face. That stuck with me into well into the afternoon.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4 –

I was still grinning at four when I heard a knock on my door and looked up to see Agent Perotta at my door. "Payton, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing I was just dropping off some paper work from the last case I worked with the squints on. I was hoping you could get it to them." She walked in a set the file down.

"Sure no problem, I'll take it over tomorrow morning. How's everything?"

"Oh fine, what about you, that's a cheesy grin you're wearing what's behind it?"

I laughed; I had to look ridiculous I'd been smiling for hours. "Oh the prospect of being a father again."

"Seeley, that's great. I assume with Dr. Brennan. When's she due?"

"Than… wait how'd you know it was with Dr. Brennan?"

She blinked at me like I was the one that had missed something, "Well I just assumed, who else would you be with. I've worked with you guys, you threatened my life if anything happened to her when you were on vicodin six months ago. I figured you finally got on with the relationship side of things. Am I wrong?"

"Yes. Bones and I aren't a couple, and she's my partner I'd hurt anyone that let harm come to her."

She gave me a confused look, "But she's the mother of your child... Ok, now I'm confused"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, "No she's not pregnant yet, she decided that she wanted to have a baby, and that she wanted me to be the sperm donor and father"

"Booth…" now she looked agitated "this is ridiculous, did she ask anyone else to be the father of the child?" she asked indignant.

"No, she said that if I didn't do it then she probably wouldn't go through with it." I squinted at her trying to figure out what she was getting at.

"So she wants to have your baby, and you to be the father. But you don't have a romantic relationship. Are you kidding me? Look you both love each other, and… I cannot believe I'm doing this. Booth don't just be the sperm donor and father." She looked at me.

What the hell she can't come in here and ruin the best thing that has happened since Parker was born, "Perotta, what do you mean, and say it quickly." I was pissed.

"Booth, you don't just want to be the father of her baby, you want her, you want the whole package, a romance, a wedding, a house, and a baby, and you want a family." She sighed, "Booth you want the whole picture, and you want it with her." She looked at me, my anger was ebbing.

She was right but that didn't explain why I couldn't be a sperm donor, "I know I do but she doesn't, she wants this, so this is what I'm giving her."

Payton shook her head, "Booth don't you see, she wants that picture too, but as usual you're her guiding light on these issues and you haven't given her any guidance, so she's getting what she wants in a way that makes sense to the ever rational Dr. Brennan. Look I have to get going, just think about what I said." She stood and left.

I sat back down, could it be possible that the ever rational and logical Bones wanted the same things as me but didn't think I wanted them and so she was making do with what she could. I sat in my office looking at the framed picture of us from the Christmas we'd spent in quarantine all those years ago.

Sometime later, a clerk walked in a dropped a file on my desk. I jumped and looked at the clock. Shit. Six thirty, I'd missed my appointment. Well I guess I better go and talk to her before I reschedule. If we both really wanted to do this in order then, we were doing it in order. I shrugged on my suit jacket and strode out of the office, calling her at the office, no answer. I tried her cell.

"Hey Booth, I'm on my way home you want to come over and celebrate." I smiled we were going to celebrate something; it just depended on what happened when I got there.

"Sure Bones, why don't you stop and get Thai food I'll be there in twenty minutes."

I could hear the smile in her response, "I'm already on my way to the restaurant to get the food, see you soon."

"Sounds good." I hung up and swung into the florist lot.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 5 – 

Twenty minutes later, I stood in front of her apartment door, holding a bouquet of daffodils and roses. The florist had laughed at my request but had put it together for me and gave me a discount because he was impressed I knew my girlfriends favorite flower, I didn't bother to tell him she wasn't my girlfriend.

I couldn't bring myself to ring the doorbell, what happened if she said that she didn't want to try what I was proposing. I could hear her moving around the kitchen on the other side of the door. I took a deep breath and knock.

"Come in," I heard her yell, "It's unlocked."

I opened the door leaving the flowers behind my back. "Bones how many times do I have to tell you to lock your doors?" I growled.

"Don't be silly I only just got her and I knew you were coming. What are you hiding behind your back?"

I smiled and pulled out the flowers, "Oh these, there for you."

"They're gorgeous. But what are they for?" she took them and walked over to the sink so she could put them in water.

"For saying that you wanted to be the mother of my child and for being you Bones." Her face flushed, and she focused on the flowers, I thought I might have heard a mumbled thank you.

She didn't look back at me until the whole arrangement was in a vase on her counter. "The foods in the living room, I didn't want to eat at the table." She gestured towards the living room and sure enough, there was tons of food. She got all quiet and looked like she didn't know what to do.

"Bones just ask it'll be easier." I smiled at her.

I walked over and sat down on the couch. "Ok," she said as she sat down on the couch turning her body so we were facing each other. "How'd it go?"

I took a deep breath and looked at her, this would hurt her, but hopefully I would work out for the better. "Bones, I couldn't do it." Her face fell; I could feel the heartbreak seeping out of her.

I tear leaked out of her eye and she quickly looked away. "Oh," her voice all quiet, "can I ask why, not that I need an answer, you don't have to it's completely within your rights to change your mind."

I caught her chin with my finger and brought her eyes to mine. "Bones, I most definitely want to be the father of your child, and I want you to be the mother of my child, no matter what. Do you understand that" she nodded, but looked confused. "There's just something I want first, and I have to tell you that I want this before we go through with having a child in case you want it too."

She looked a little more relieved, "Ok Booth, what is it that you want?"

I smiled this was easier than I'd expected, "You." I stated simply. By the look on her face, I knew she didn't understand, "Bones I want you, I want you and a baby I want a family for us. But before anything else I want you, I need you, and have for a while."

She looked stunned, her mouth agape. She wasn't answering; it was making it difficult not to panic. "Bones, say something."

"I don't know what you mean." She said making her usually confused scrunchy face.

"Temperance, I want to be the father of your baby, no matter what. But before I can do that I want to know if I can have you too. I love you, I'll always be there for you no matter what. I want the whole picture for us."

"You're saying that you want me, like in a physical and emotional relationship, a romantic relationship, but only if I want that too? Otherwise you'll still be the father of my baby" she looked at me to see if she got it right.

She was catching on. I let a breath and smiled at her, "You got it."

"What if I said that I didn't want the other things?" she questioned, with her contemplative look on her face.

My heart sank a little bit. "Temperance, I'll still be the father of your baby, your partner and best friend, I just had to ask first." I stood, looking for something to do. "I'll call tomorrow and reschedule then, no big. Bones you forgot a fork for me I'll just go grab one in the kitchen." I needed a little space right now I could collect myself in the kitchen.

I pulled out the silverware draw and pulled out a fork before pausing with my hands on the counter. I knew this was a possibility; Perotta was crazy Bones didn't feel the same way about me. I realized she was standing behind me, I felt her hand on my shoulder a turned to face her.

"Booth, I said what if."

"So what does what if mean, you don't feel the same way right now that's fine, I told you it was. We'll still have a kid together, don..." she interrupted me laying her lips over mine in a gesture that was incredibly sweet, caring and full of love. She stepped back, "Bones what was that?"

"Seeley, I said what if I didn't want the other things," she implored, "I didn't say I didn't want them." She was staring at me trying to determine if I understood her yet. She wanted the whole picture too, that's what she was trying to tell me.

"You want me too?" I questioned carefully if I'd understood her right I didn't want to mess anything up.

She simply nodded and and pressed her body against mine, threaded her fingers into my hair and kissed me. I kissed her back trying to convey the depth of my joy and feelings for her in that kiss, I wrapped my arms around her pulling her impossibly closer, before one hand worked its way into her hair.

She broke away and looked at me, I lowered my head to hers. "You remember when I told you that I wanted to believe in that transcendent love like you and everyone else does." I nodded. "I believe in it now, I love you Booth."

I kissed her lightly, "I love you too." Then I scooped her up and carried her to her bedroom

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter, I couldn't let Brennan get away without some sort of panic.**

* * *

Chapter 6 –

I woke the next morning to find the sun streaming in to the room and a sleeping Bones. She looked at peace with the world. Her head pillowed on my chest, hair gracefully splayed out behind her. Her hand resting over my heart, and legs tangled with mine. I drew lazy circles on her back and just watched her. Slowly she woke up and then realized where she was.

I hesitated and waited for her to bolt. Instead, she nestled into me pulling herself closer, which I was fine with. We lay there for a while before she propped her head up and looked at me. "Morning," she smiled at me lazily.

I smiled back, "Morning beautiful, we should probably get going."

She sighed, "I guess." She sat up, and then got a panicked look.

Oh god what, don't let this go wrong now, "Bones, what is it your scaring me."

"Um well it's just that I'm on hormones to make it easier for me to get pregnant with artificial insemination, and so I'm not on the pill, and we didn't use a condom last night, and I know that you want to do this in order, but I could end up pregnant before we go through anything else and…."

Thank god, that was what she was worried about. "Hey beautiful look at me." she turned slowly; I lifted her chin so she was looking in my eye. "Bones, it's fine. Whatever happens happens, I do want to do things in order, and I appreciate that you respect that and you want that too. But I still want to be the father of your baby's and I want you to be the mother of mine. So if you end up pregnant by some fluke I will be elated, as long as I get you no matter what. And if you're not pregnant, right now I'm ok with that, then we'll stop the hormones and use protection until we're in a spot that's right for children." The worried look was fading way. So I kissed her. "I love you, and I want you no matter what."

This time she kissed me. "Ok, I love you to." We fell back onto the bed; we were not getting to work on time today.

* * *

**That's it. I realize given the trailers and spoiler available that this isn't how it's going to play out, and i completely ignored Booth being in the hospital. I hope you liked it.**

**Babyrose**


End file.
